


lady indomitable

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: :(
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	lady indomitable

“You’re afraid,” a voice hissed behind her. Georgia slowly turned around, meeting the gaze of Phobia—an Anarchist. She stilled, moving into a defensive position. Fear hammered in her chest, but she told herself to be brave. She was Lady Indomitable, a Renegade. And she could handle this. “You’re afraid of many things, but there is one that you fear above all.”

Phobia and the rooftop disappeared, replaced by an image of her son, Adrian. It showed him drawing something, but she couldn’t see what it was because his hand was blocking it. As he reached for a different pencil, she was able to see it. The drawing was a monster that looked startlingly like Phobia.

That image faded out and was replaced various snapshots of different stages of his life, all leading up to what she assumed were his late teenage years. In the last image, it showed him laying on the ground, dying. He was wearing some sort of armor, but Georgia barely noticed. Her attention was on her son, her  _ dying _ son.

“It’s not real,” she whispered to herself, closing her eyes in hopes that the image would disappear. But it didn't work. It was all she could see.

She took a step back, trying to escape the horrible image. She stopped just short of the ledge, feeling paralyzed.

“It's not real,” she repeated, trying to calm herself. “Adrian's at home, he's safe.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, desperately wanting for the image to vanish. But it didn't. She felt the tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision. The image blurred, but it would be forever ingrained in her mind. She closed her eyes again, overwhelmed.

She didn't see Phobia step toward her, allowing him to push her off the roof. Hugh had warned her about this. When she heard that there was gang activity near David Artino's apartment, she left to see if they needed help. Hugh had told her that it was probably a trap, something set up by Ace Anarchy, David's brother. But she couldn't let an innocent family die, she'd never forgive herself when there was a possibility that she could have saved them. So she went anyway, though it was one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

As Georgia Rawles, the mighty Lady Indomitable, fell to her death—still paralyzed—she had only one thing on her mind, her son Adrian, who she held very close to her heart. She thought of all the moments in his life that she'd miss. All the memories that she wouldn't be a part of.

“Adrian,” she attempted to yell, her voice coming out little more than a breath. She hit the ground, the impact killing her instantly. Her world turned black and the last thing she saw was Adrian's sweet face.


End file.
